Senhora Do Mar
by The Spirit Lost
Summary: Un petit OS sur Espagne et Portugal. Cadeau pour tout le monde! Enfin, si c'est un cadeau


**Coucou!**

_Me revoilà avec quelque chose d'un peu différent! Je me suis inspiré d'un truc que j'avais lu je ne sais plus où. C'était dans un espèce de recueil... anonyme... et en portugais, donc je n'ai peut-être pas compris l'idée de base. Enfin bref! J'ai décidé de faire cet OS sur deux pays qui ont été de très grands navigateurs. J'espère que vous allez apprécier!_

**Câlins!**

**Disclaimer :** _Le texte m'appartient mais Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya!_  
**  
Personnages :** _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Espagne et Danila Gabrielle Livia Do Carmo Carriedo/Portugal (OC à moi! :D)_

* * *

Antonio observait la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient doucement contre le sable chaud de la plage. Assis sur un rocher, ses pieds caressés par le mouvement de l'eau, sa guitare à la main, il la détailla. Son mouvement, son odeur, son chant, sa couleur, tout ça lui permettait de se souvenir.

Elle qui avait emporté tant de corps, ceux de milliers d'hommes et de femmes,

Elle t'avait aussi emporté.

elle qui s'était mélangée au sang de ceux-ci dans une étrange danse sordide

Comme elle s'était mélangée à ton sang, que j'avais moi-même fait couler.

et qui enchantait les voyageurs charmés par ce paysage.

Comme elle t'a enchanté.

_Tu n'aimais qu'elle, tu vivais grâce à elle, tu ne sentais, ne voyais, n'entendais, ne touchais qu'elle et tu n'avais que son goût sur les lèvres. Je l'aimais aussi, mais je tenais plus à toi qu'à elle. _

Tandis que ses doigts grattaient les cordes, il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de ne plus voir ce paysage qui lui faisait mal.

_Tu étais parti. Et tout ce que tu avais dit, lui était destiné. T'en rends-tu compte? Elle t'a aidé à t'approprier d'autres terres. Comme elle l'a fait pour moi, mais jamais Ô grand jamais, je ne pourrais l'aimer plus que toi. Un jour, tu verras qu'elle se rit de toi et ne pense qu'à te traîner jusqu'à ses plus profonds abysses, mais tu ne seras pas seule ce jour-là. Je serai là, car je ne me ris pas de toi. _

Antonio pleurait. Il ne pourra jamais s'habituer à ce vide. Il avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, celui-ci était bel et bien là. Il posa sa guitare et se coucha sur le rocher. Le ciel était déjà étoilé. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il s'endormit peu à peu.

_Malgré mes mots, mes baisers, tu ne seras jamais à moi, n'est-ce pas Danila? Tu ne le voudras jamais. Tu m'as toujours repoussé. Alors, au moins, promet moi de ne plus tant l'aimer... Tu étouffes, trembles et pleures pour elle. Tu te meures d'amour pour elle comme je meure pour toi. Tu ne veux pas la perdre! Mais pourquoi est-elle si importante? _

Le soleil se levait mais l'espagnol ne se réveillait toujours pas. Plus loin, une ombre l'apperçut et se précipita vers lui.

_A présent, ton peuple l'a délaissée et tu souffres de ne plus la voir. Pendant un temps, tu avais perdu ton sourire. Tu ne chantais plus, ne riais plus._

- Antonio! Debout!

L'espagnol ouvrit les yeux. Elle était là, rayonnante. Ses grands yeux bleus verts teintés de malice ourlés d'épais cils noirs. Ses longs cheveux châtains chatouillèrent le visage de l'espagnol lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Maintenant, tu vas mieux, nous sommes proches à nouveau, mais j'ai toujours su que tout ça n'étais qu'une façade. _

- Romano, Vatican, Sicile et Feliciano déjeunent avec nous aujourd'hui!

_Et tant que tu ne seras pas guérie, je devrais taire ces mots qui ne veulent qu'être entendu. Et même si tu souris encore et encore comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance._

Elle fit face à la mer, en souriant.

- La mer est magnifique! Tu ne trouves pas, Irmão?

_Tu parles toujours autant d'elle._

Elle se dirigeait vers la maison en chantonnant, tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait.

_Le bruit des vagues recouvre ton chant alors que tu t'es à peine éloignée. Je tente le tout pour le tout._

- Je t'aime!

Elle se retourna, elle n'a pas compris. Le jeune homme attrapa sa guitare et la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Je t'aime! Je te l'ai dit! Enfin!_

A ce moment-là, Sicile interpella Danila et celle-ci se précipita vers lui. Antonio resta en retrait et arrivé à la porte, il regarda la mer.

_Mais elle était encore là pour tout gâcher..._

Il soupira et la referma.

_Et donc, tu ne le sauras jamais..._

* * *

_Bon bah voilà, c'est fait. J'espère que vous avez aimé, hein... Sinon je pleure... Déjà que je déprime parce que j'ai fait souffrir Antonio... (Chu trop méchanteuuh!)_

**Reviews?** *_* **Pleaase!**


End file.
